Life at Hogwarts
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When a strange letter arrive for Alfred and Matthew it opens their eyes to a world they never knew existed. One were they belong. Human-verse. Crossover with Harry Potter. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This is another idea I've had for a while. A Hetalia crossover with Harry Potter.**

**Except here it's all Hetalia characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Since the moment Matthew and Alfred were born strange things orbited around them. There were times when Alfred was stronger than any other child, or adult really, had any right to be. There were times when Matthew seemed to disappear completely into thin air.

Objects either reached their destinations too early, jumping down from the top of the stairs and going slower than Newton could ever believe unless he saw it for himself.

Their parents ignored it all. They ignored the obvious signs that something wasn't right with their kids. Something not normal. If they thought anything of it they immediately forced themselves to forget it.

So they successfully were voluntarily oblivious to it all.

Until the one day in the summer before the twins eleventh birthday when they each got a letter.

* * *

It was a normal summer morning at the Jones-Williams household. The family was eating breakfast and were panning their activities for the day.

Their mother glanced at the clock.

"Alfred go get the mail."

"But mom."

"Now."

Huffing he stood from his seat, leaving his breakfast unprotected, and left the kitchen.

"Don't even think about touching my pancakes Matt." he warned.

Alfred left his house and walked to the mail box. Gathering the letters he started back home as he shifted through the letters.

"Mom. Mom. Dad. Dad. Mom. Matt? Me?" he said peering at the letters addressed to him and his brother.

The envelope and the letter inside felt thick. Instead of a stamp there was a crest of an 'H' and a lion, s snake, a badge, and an eagle surrounding it.

He walked into the kitchen and absentmindly dropped the other letters, pushed Matt's towards him, and sat down still turning over the letter in his hands.

"You boys got letters?" their father asked as Matt took his.

"Yeah." Alfred said nodding.

He slid a finger under the flap and opened it. He pulled the letter out.

'Dear Mr. Jones,' it began.

'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.'

"What is this, a joke?" his father asked reading over Alfreds shoulder.

Alfred shrugged rereading the letter.

His mom took the letter from Matthews's hands gently and read it over frowning.

She sighed. "Well whoever did this certainly went to the extremes to make you fall for it." she said taking the letter from Alfred as well. She ripped them in half before throwing them out.

The family forgot about the letters until the afternoon came and the doorbell rang. Matthew went to answer the door.

"Mom? Dad?" came Matt's voice.

Then he came into the living room with the guest. Alfred blinked in surprise. The man had blonde shirt hair, bluish eyes, and a curl floating by his head. He was also wearing long, flowing blue robes.

"Mr. Alfred Jones? Mr. Matthew Williams?" he asked looking at the children.

They nodded slowly.

"My name is Professor Nikolai Oxenstierna." he said. "I teach at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am here to introduce you to our world."

Their parents shared a look.

"This is a joke right?" their father asked.

Nikolai shook his head. "I assure you Mr. Jones or Williams. This is no joke. That is a common belief with muggleborn parents."

"What born parents?"

"Muggles. Non-magic folk ma'm."

"And you think our sons aren't…muggles?"

"I don't think so sir, I know. Their names have been put down for the school since they were born."

"Um, sir?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"Yes Mr. Williams?"

"I think your wrong sir." he shared an uncertain glance with Alfred. "We can't be…like that."

"Really?" Nikolai asked. "Answer me this then. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything strange or you can't explain?"

"Well…" Alfred trailed off.

"Yes Mr. Jones?"

"There was this one time." Alfred said hesitantly. "When I was climbing a tree and fell. I sort of floated to the ground."

"And once I was being chased by some boys." Matthew said. "And all of a sudden I was invisible. They walked right by me and didn't see me."

Nikolai nodded. "That's a bit advanced for children but there you go. The proof that you need."

"Wait a second! Wait a second!" their father yelled.

"We will not send our children to some school to learn some magic tricks!" their mother yelled.

"Ma'm. the Wizarding world is one that is equal or even greater than your own."

"I don't care!" she almost screamed. "They will go to a proper school and earn a normal living!"

Nikolai's eyes were calm. "Alright."

Surprised at the lack of fight she said "Alright?"

Nikolai nodded. "Alright. Let then stay here. Let their magic go untamed. Let it grow within them with no outlet. Let when they reach puberty for it to explode inside of them. Let it twist their minds into insanity as the magic explodes at random and at anyone."

He observed the four suddenly pale faces in front of him for a moment.

"Or you could simply allow them to attend Hogwarts. The choice is really up to you."

**I'm pretty sure that's how they got the muggle-born parents to allow their children to go to Hogwarts. Wasn't in any of the books but still, pretty effective.**

**Also. Nikolai is Norway, just so you know.**

**A bit short but this is an introduction chapter.**

**I have a question. For Germany, should Germany be a girl or a boy? Popular vote will win.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I know, I know. It's been a while but I will never leave my stories unfinished. Even if it takes a while I will update them.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The next day, after Nikolai had left and their parents all but locked themselves in their room talking and sometimes screaming, they received another visitor.

This time it had been Alfred that opened the door. There stood another man only dressed in more ridiculous clothes. Wearing some sort of red and white robes complete with a mask and a white covering that hid his face. What made him laugh was that big and poofy hat on his head.

"You must be Alfred!" a man's voice called out from it.

Alfred bit his lip to contain the laughter building in his throat and nodded.

"Where's the other one? Matthew?" the man said.

Alfred turned his head into his house. "Mom? Dad? Matt? Come here."

His parents and brother came within moments. They paused when they saw their visitor.

"Can we…help you?" their father said slowly.

"Names Sadiq Adnan." the man said. "And I'm here to help the kids get their things for Hogwarts."

"We will be coming with you of course." their mother said.

Although they couldn't tell because of the covering the tone of voice made Alfred sure that he was grinning. "Of course."

* * *

They were in front of a brick wall. Ignoring the coughs that their parents made Sadiq pulled out his hand and tapped it along the wall.

"Remember kids." he said. "Three up, two across."

Alfred and Matthew felt their jaws drop and their parents gave choked sounds. The brick wall was moving. It pulled itself into the sides and revealed a completely different world.

"Welcome everyone." Sadiq said amusement clear in his voice. "To Diagon Alley."

He laughed when he looked back and saw their expressions. "I love doing that."

The four of them entered the through the brick wall. Behind them the wall realigned itself to hide the passage once again.

People were everywhere talking, laughing, and haggling.

"I can't believe that they want eighteen galleons for half a pound of toadstool." they heard someone complain.

A group of kids were pressed against a window looking into the store longingly.

"It's the newest model." one girl said. "The Nimbus Two thousand."

The other boys and girls let out moans of longing.

"What I wouldn't give." one boy said.

"First things first kids." Sadiq said. "Going to the back to make accounts and to convert your muggle money into wizarding money before we go off to buy what ye kids need."

"And what do they need?" their father asked.

Sadiq glanced at him. "Everything was in the letter. The second paper."

Matthew and Alfred colored slightly. "We don't have it."

Sadiq sighed and reached into his pocket. "Ye kids are lucky that I am used to bringing muggleborns to get their supplies. Most don't believe and don't bring the papers."

He handed the paper to Alfred and Matthew. "That is what ye need for this year."

Sharing the paper Alfred and Matthew eagerly peered at it while their parents looked over their shoulders.

"Year one." Alfred read. "Uniform. Firs year students will require three sets of plain works robes, black. One plain pointed hat, black, for daywear. One pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar. One winter cloak, black or silver fastenings. Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags."

"Course books." Matthew continued to read. "All students should have a copy of each of the following. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, by Miranda Goshawk. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection."

"Other equipment." their father read. "One wand. One cauldron, pewter and standard size 2. One set of glass or crystal phials. One telescope. One set of brass scales. Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad." He looked up. "A toad?"

"Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks." their mother finished.

Their mother sighed. "This all sounds very expensive."

Sadiq shrugged. "Kids are expensive no matter where you send them."

* * *

Later after the bank the parents had to almost physically restrain their sons from running off everywhere in excitement.

"Mom. Dad." Alfred said using his best parent sucking up voice he had after pulling them into the pet shop. "Can we get an owl?"

"They are very loyal and they are great for sending and receiving mail." Sadiq added. "Help to keep you in touch with your sons."

Their parents sighed however they nodded. Matthew and Alfred immediately walked along the aisles in search for the pet they wanted.

Their father walked to them and gave each a handful of galleons. "Take your pick of owls." he said. "The smell is getting to your mother. We will be outside waiting for you."

Alfred and Matthew nodded their eyes on the animals.

After a few minutes of searching Alfred picked out a snow white owl. "This one is for me." he said. He turned to where his brother was kneeling on the floor with his hand extended towards a cage. "Matt did you pick one?"

Matthew nodded. He looked at the price tag and then at the coins in his hands. "I have just enough for him too."

Alfred peered into the cage and gasped slightly. A snow white polar bear looked up at the both of them.

Alfred then grinned. "You do know that mom is going to freak out right?"

Matthew smiled.

* * *

Both boys came out of the store with the cages of their new animals carefully covered. Matthew, unlike Alfred who was carrying his new familiar, was wheeling his new familiar.

"Pick out your selections?" Sadiq asked. Both boys nodded. "Good, while you were choosing your parents got you your books and other things. Lucky the stores weren't that crowded."

"Is there anything left?" Alfred asked.

Sadiq nodded. "The most important thing, the only thing that you yourselves must choose. Your wands."

Matthew and Alfred looked up in excitement. "Wands?"

Sadiq nodded again. "The very being of the wizard." He glanced at their parents. "You should stay outside and wait for them again. The wand maker doesn't like it when parents are with the children."

* * *

Later in the pub that hid the passageway from the muggle world called the Leakey Cauldron Alfred's and Matthews parents waited impatiently for their sons to return with Sadiq.

Minutes later Alfred and Matthew followed by Sadiq came through the doors and went straight to their parents, their wand packages tightly in their hands.

"Mom, dad." Alfred said. "The wand store is amazing. It's filled with wands everywhere and the old guy that works there is so weird."

"We went through I think a hundred wands before we got ours." Matthew said.

Alfred carefully pulled his wand out of its package. "Mine is ten inches and made of oak and with a core of a phoenix feather. Excellent for defense against the dark arts." Alfred recited.

Matthew pulled his out. "Mine is nine and a half inches made out of maple with a core of a unicorn hair. Excellent for charms." Matthew said.

Their mother smiled grimly. "Well then, I am glad that you guys are enjoying this little…trip."

A sort of hush fell along the crowd. Alfred, Matthew, and their parents looked around in confusion. The crowd parted slightly. Three people walked through the newly made hole. A man and two children walked slowly.

The three of them were dressed in robes. The man had long blonde hair, one part of the hair was braided and even though they were hidden it almost seemed that the tips of his ear were pointed. His ice blue eyes scanned the crowd. The first child was a spitting image of the father except he had short hair that barely reached his shoulders. He was wearing a headband which hid the tips of his ears. The other child looked nothing like the man with his silver hair and red eyes. There was a structure of his face which hinted at familiarity however.

Sadiq stood up and shouted "Alvar! Over here!"

The cold ice blue eyes came to them momentarily before the man started to them followed obediently by his children. Why did it seem the crowd was pushing away from them?

"Sadiq." the man said quietly when he reached them. "What are you doing here?"

Sadiq brushed his hand towards where Alfred, Matthew, and their parents were sitting. "Showing some kids their new world."

Alvars eyes went to the children freezing them in place. "I see."

"What're you doing here anyway?" Sadiq asked.

"My children are getting their wands." he said. He placed a hand over each child's head. They smiled slightly.

"Ah time does seem to fly doesn't it?" Sadiq asked rhetorically.

Alvar nodded before pushing the children slightly to Alfred and Matthew.

"Introduce yourselves." he said it softly but the order was clear.

The children bowed slightly.

"My name is Ludwig." the blonde one said.

"My name is Gilbert." the other said.

Matthew tugged his arm slightly and the both of them stood and bowed sloppily.

"I'm Alfred." Alfred said.

"Matthew."

"Kids. Alvar here is one of the professors at the school." Sadiq said. "He's also the Deputy Headmaster."

"He's…our teacher?" Alfred asked.

Sadiq nodded.

Alfred and Matthew shared a look.

"We should get going." Alvar said. The boys immediately stepped back to his side. "I will see the three of you at school."

He then turned and started towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Both Ludwig and Gilbert turned their heads and smiled at Alfred and Matthew before following their father.

Sadiq waited until they heard and felt the tell-tale sign of the wall moving before turning to them.

"Alright kids, listen up." he instructed. "Do not, I repeat, do not get on his bad side. You will regret that for the rest of your life however long or short that may be."

"Is he…" Matthew trailed off glancing where they left before whispering "bad?"

Sadiq hesitated.

"No one really knows for sure." he finally said. "He has knowledge and practices both good and bad magic. What he does with it no one's sure. He seems to stand firmly behind the headmaster but hell; no one knows what the headmaster starts by either."

**Majority had won, Germany is a boy.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I don't have that much to say.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Their mother huffed and placed her hands on her hips as she turned completely around.

"I don't see that Platform 9 ¾ anywhere." she said.

Alfred and Matthew looked around desperately. They ignored the weird looks they were getting because of their pets, one man when he saw Matthews pet polar bear screamed like a little girl and ran away, and sighed.

"Maybe you need to say a magic word?" their father suggested.

Mother turned to the father with her best I-am-not-amused-face however before she could say anything a somewhat familiar and amused voice asked "Do you guys need help?"

The family whirled towards the voice. Sadiq Adnan stood there with a child at his side. The child in question was staring at his father with a mixture of hatred and sleepiness in his face.

"My son Hercules." he said pointing to the child. The children nodded to one another.

"Where exactly is this platform 9 3/4?" their mother asked.

Sadiq pointed to the barrier standing next to platforms 9 and 10. "Right there."

"…that is a wall."

Sadiq nodded as if he didn't see the problem. "Yeah." He turned to his son. "Hera. Show them how it's done."

Almost as if he was happy to be away from his father Hercules pushed his cart with his belongings towards the wall.

"Don't blink." Sadiq advised them.

Just when Hercules was about to run into the wall his cart and then his own body easily went through the wall, disappearing.

"You just run straight through into the wall." Sadiq told the amazed family. "Run quickly if you're nervous."

Alfred and Matthew shared a look with themselves before looking at their parents white faces. Alfred took a deep breath and heard Matthew do the same before in unison they ran towards the wall.

When they were about to connect Alfred ducked his head and Matthew closed his eyes. When they didn't splatter their bodies on the wall and instead heard a train whistle blowing they opened their eyes.

A scarlet train stood in the tracks; children and adults were running around, and the sign 'Hogwarts Express' met their sights.

"My dear god." their father's voice came from behind. The children glanced over their shoulders and saw their parents behind them.

"Where the hell did my kid run off to?" Sadiq growled. "I need to go find him. See you two at Hogwarts!"

Without waiting for a reply Sadiq turned and walked off trying to find Hercules.

After loading their luggage's and placing their pets in the right department Alfred and Matthew turned to their parents with smiles on their faces.

"Remember you two." Their mother said. "There is nothing wrong with not liking this school and coming home to go to a normal school."

Their father sighed. "Dear. They will love this school and you know it."

He turned to the children and hugged them. "Have fun at this school and be sure to write to us."

"We will dad." the two said in unison.

Soon enough they had boarded the train and were in search of a compartment to sit in. One of the compartments doors opened and Gilbert struck out his head. He grinned when he saw Alfred and Matthew.

"My brother and I were wondering if we would see you guys." he said. He moved to the side to that they were able to enter. "Come on in."

Ludwig had been sitting against the window reading a book. When he looked up and saw Alfred and Matthew he grinned and closed his book. "Hey."

Alfred and Matthew smiled back as they sat in the seats across the others.

"We never met muggle borns before." Gilbert said sitting down next to his brother. "So us meeting you is something different for us."

"Well we didn't even know about witches and wizards being real before." Alfred said. "So that makes us even."

Gilbert grinned. "Fair enough."

"Is there anything you guys need to know before we reach the school?" Ludwig asked.

"Well I read Hogwarts A History but I'm still kinda confused." Matthew said. "What exactly are the houses?"

"Well there are four houses that you can sorted to at Hogwarts." Ludwig explained. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each student is sorted into the house that best suits their personality."

"Gryffindor is for the people that have courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve, and chivalry." Gilbert said. "Slytherin is for the people that have ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness."

"Hufflepuff is for the people that have tolerance, loyalty, fair play, and don't mind hard work." Ludwig continued. "Ravenclaw if for the people with intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit."

"Which houses do you guys want to get into?" Matthew asked.

Ludwig grinned and puffed out his chest. "Slytherin. It's the house that our parents were in."

"How do we get sorted?" Alfred asked.

Gilbert grinned. "Well you see. There is a flying dragon that you need to battle while being upside down in midair in front of everyone and-"

"Brother, stop scaring them." Ludwig interrupted. He turned to Alfred and Matthew. "They place an enchanted hat on our heads and it sorts you."

"Entertaining the mudbloods Ludwig and Gilbert?" a condescending voice asked.

The four of them looked up at where the compartment door had opened. Two blondes dressed in elegant robes stood there smirking. One blonde had his hair reach his shoulders and there was a shimmer in the air from him and his blue eyes. The other one had shorter hair, monstrous eyebrows, and green eyes.

"Kirkland. Bonnefoy." Ludwig said coolly, nodding towards them.

Eager to make more friends Alfred immediately stood and extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Alfred and this is my brother Matthew."

Neither one of them took the extended hand. Instead they lifted their faces slightly with their noses in the air.

"Francis Bonnefoy." the one with shoulder length hair said.

"Arthur Kirkland." the other said.

They turned their heads away from Alfred and Matthew and towards Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Why are you two talking with mudbloods?" Arthur asked. "Come to our compartment."

"Alfred and Matthew are our friends." Gilbert said coldly. "We aren't leaving them."

Francis looked baffled. "But…they aren't purebloods. Not even half blood."

Electricity started to crack within the small compartment around swirled around Ludwig.

"Get. Out." he said clearly.

With another look of superiority shot at Alfred and Matthew Francis and Arthur immediately left.

"Sorry about that." Ludwig apologized.

"What…what did he mean by pureblood and half-blood?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert and Ludwig shared a look.

"Pureblood means all wizarding blood. No muggle blood." Ludwig said. "Half blood is one wizard or witch parent and one muggle."

"And what are you guys?" Alfred asked.

"Pureblood." Gilbert answered. "But we're different from the others."

"Our father raised us not to believe those kinds of ideals." Ludwig added. "He said that he had seen what those beliefs can do."

There was a knock at the door bringing them out of their conversation.

"If it's them again I swear I am going to…" Gilbert mumbled as he opened the door.

Two different boys stood there. They were slightly similar in their appearance from their faces and to the curls on the side of their heads.

"Ludwig." the younger one said happily before throwing himself at Ludwig.

"Hey Feliciano." Ludwig said. "How are you?"

"I'm good! What about you?" Feliciano asked. His brother walked into the compartment as well and nodded towards Ludwig and Gilbert.

Feliciano finally noticed Alfred and Matthew and stood.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. "My name is Feliciano Vargas and this is my brother Lovino."

"I'm Alfred." Alfred said. "And this is my brother Matthew."

Feliciano grinned. "Nice to meet you guys. We can't wait to get to Hogwarts and start everything."

"What houses do you guys want to go to?" Matthew asked.

Lovino shrugged while Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and exclaimed "Whichever house that Ludwig wants to go to."

**I know it's kind of a lame ending but I didn't want to go into the sorting just yet. And maybe some of the treats in the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
